vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Krishken
Krishken is a technology and engineering village in the Southern Frontier. It seems to have been founded by Dominic Krishken after he and his followers freed the settlement from Nobility rule under the charge of the Xeno Clan in what is described as the only battle against the Nobility considered as a massacre in humans telling of the history of such conflicts. The direct descendant of Dominic is the Mayor of Krishken, and the village seems to be named after their family sir name. It is first mentioned in Throng of Heretics. History Three Centuries ago Dominic Krishken led an attack on the Xeno Clan. Legend has it they delivered poisoned drink to the wedding reception for the viscount’s daughter the night before, then burst in while they were paralyzed and slaughtered the lot. Women, children, servants—it didn't matter. Everyone got staked through the heart and beheaded. Its the one instance where history books in the Capital don't call it a "battle" they label it a "massacre". Apparently their blood pooled an inch and a half deep on the floor of the great hall. But the most fearsome of the bunch, Viscount Xeno's son and his four cousins, narrowly escaped harm, fleeing to the crypts beneath the castle to slumber. Fearing their vengeance, his ancestors used mining equipment and vast amounts of explosives to level the castle and block the entrance to the crypts with tens of thousands of tons of rubble. They then set a sensor on top of that, to warn should the five slumbering Nobles awaken. The village was seemingly founded as well before this and kept under human rule ever since through the time of Nobility rule over much of the Frontier, and up until modern times after their fall. It had stood there for precisely three hundred years. According to the standard map of the Frontier drawn up by the Bureau of Geography in the Capital, it was located five yards above point 444 and 424. All those years ago, there had been humans who could make use of the Nobility’s technology. Perhaps they'd worked in one of the Nobles’ science centers or an engineering plaza. All it knew was that precisely three hundred years had passed since it had gone into operation. Even among the descendants of those who’d built it or positioned it in its present location there were few who knew of its existence. Regardless, it rounded out its third century of service. Staining the edge of a chain of mountain peaks crimson, the sun sank in the west. Suddenly, it knew its task was over. The realization came just as the last remnants of redness vanished behind the mountains. Those long years of service were gone, and longer years of the same that should’ve been yet to come had disappeared as well. It activated the laser transmitter with which it was equipped, beamed a signal that’d been converted to electrical waves to its destination, and awaited the moment of truth. Category:Locations Category:Technology